The present invention relates to a playing system and its playing method, in particular to an optical disc playing system and its playing method.
Good viewing effect is achieved through the mutual coordination of audio and video during playing an optical disc. For users from various nations in the world, video is same and can be understood by anyone, whereas audio is expressed in language, so the users understand the audio of an optical disc based on the language mastered by them.
Optical discs in prior art store, at most, the audio expressed in a limited number of typical languages, such as English, Chinese, Russian, Spanish, German and Japanese. Only storing the audio expressed in the above several languages is not enough, however, there are many users all over the world who cannot understand these languages, thus the users who cannot master the above languages are impossible to understand the audio expressed in the above languages.
Of course, apparently it is not practical to store the audio expressed in almost all the languages in the optical disc storage to make more users understand the audio in an optical disc, since such a solution will certainly occupy a large space in the optical disc.
To overcome the above disadvantage and satisfy the need of more users, an optical disc playing method of downloading the audio from a network server occurs. The method is to send a downloading request to a network server via the player during playing an optical disc, the network server downloads to the player the audio of the complete optical disc expressed in a language required by the user.
In the above optical disc playing method, however, the player can only send the optical disc identification information (such as name or ID of the optical disc) and the category of the required language to a network server while sending a downloading request, it cannot send the essential content of the optical disc, even the most basic playlist, to the network server. Similarly, the network server can only identify the optical disc identification and the category of the required language in the content of the downloading request sent by a player, it cannot identify the essential content, even the most basic playlist, of an optical disc, and thus the network server can only send back the audio corresponding to all the playlists in an optical disc but cannot selectively download the audio corresponding to a part of content of an optical disc, such as the audio corresponding to one or more playlists.
It can be seen that the audio expressed in the required language of a whole optical disc has to be downloaded if a user wants to download the audio expressed in the required language corresponding to a part of playlists or playitems in an optical disc, which apparently extends the downloading time and increases the downloading burden. Thus, the network resource is wasted and viewing interest of the user is discounted at the same time.
Thus, there is a need for an improved optical disc playing system and its playing method.